


Costume

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Autumn 2011 drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is never alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [probing_grays](http://probing-grays.dreamwidth.org). Also on [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/55064.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/45041.html).

Sam pushes the shopping cart.

"White." Lucifer - wearing Sam's face - holds a suit in front of Sam, checking the size. "Totally your color."

Blood drips on the suit. Sam follows it to another Sam, staring at Lucifer with blank eyes.

"It won't stay white," he says, wiping his eyes clean.

Yet another Sam circles behind Lucifer, smirking at the others. "Can't be anything without this."

He tosses a gun in the cart, and Sam wakes with a start.

Later, while Dean eats candy and jokes about dressing up, Sam presses the scar on his hand and says nothing.


End file.
